


the xs and os always win

by clayisforgirls



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Competition, Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayisforgirls/pseuds/clayisforgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you not get the hint about the kiss?" he asks, because he'd really like his kiss, the one that usually leads to them spending the afternoon in bed, and then the shower, and then being yelled at by either Marian or Andy's mum for not answering their phone calls.</p><p> </p><p>Originally posted in January 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the xs and os always win

As always, the keycard in his hand unlocks the door to Andy's hotel room with a _snick_. Somewhere having the key to Andy's room changed from a one-off, _your flight is arriving late, don't wake me_ to a _come see me when you arrive_ ; Novak can't pinpoint the city, or even the month, just remembers Andy's warm smile as he'd pressed the piece of plastic against Novak's palm.

This one was waiting for him at reception, in an envelope with _Novak Djokovic_ scrawled across it in Andy's terrible handwriting. Failed to hide a smile as he'd slipped it into his pocket, a _thank you_ given to the receptionist out of habit more than meaning.

Andy's on the bed as the door shuts behind him, cross legged and staring intently at the television screen. It's obvious why as soon as Novak spots the controller in his hand, wires hanging across the bed and over the carpet, and he can't hide the tiny smile at the normality of it all; Andy engrossed in Playstation has never been surprising but by the time he's standing in Andy's vision range, he's usually been at least acknowledged.

"So do I not get a _hello Novak, nice to see you, it has been weeks_?" he asks with a half grin, expecting a similar one from Andy but it slides into a frown as Andy doesn't look his way, mumbling something under his breath that might or not be a greeting. Novak thinks he should be used to Andy's Playstation addiction by now, saw it long before they were sleeping together but to be ignored in favour of a stupid game is, well, _stupid_.

And Novak enjoys Playstation. Not quite as much as Andy, but he understands more than say, Kim would have. But Andy ignoring him in favour of Playstation has never happened before.

So he does what any jilted girlfriend would do; takes the two steps until he's in front of the television, half covering the screen with his arms crossed, raising an eyebrow at Andy who sighs and hits the pause button. Feint annoyance crosses Andy's face for a second and though it's long enough for Novak to notice, he can't help but return the half-grin it turns into.

"It can wait," Andy says, voice flat like it always is but the smile gives Andy away, the gleam in his eye only for Novak, "besides, it's been ten days, Nole. Not exactly a lifetime."

"It could have been," Novak points out, and really it's a valid point. Anything could have happened in those ten days they've been apart. Andy could have decided that Novak was the most annoying person he'd ever met and told him to piss off out of his life, although Novak's pretty sure that if that was going to happen, Andy would have done it ten years ago.

Although from the way Andy's trying to angle his head to see around Novak, maybe he's trying to give Novak a clue that he'd rather not say out loud. Reluctantly he takes a step to his right, hiding a sigh under his breath.

"Did you not get the hint about the kiss?" he asks, because he'd really like his kiss, the one that usually leads to them spending the afternoon in bed, and then the shower, and then being yelled at by either Marian or Andy's mum for not answering their phone calls. Novak can take being yelled at when he gets to spend time having great sex. "Andy?"

"Just let me finish this level, yeah?" Andy replies, clearly distracted by the game. Novak would say something but Andy's barely listening anyway, and the room is filled with the sound of people dying and the clack of buttons. Hand rests on his hip as he scowls in Andy's direction, but Andy doesn't see any of it.

"You are seriously considering Playstation over me?" he asks, annoyance creeping into his voice because sure, he knows Andy loves Playstation, but a kiss takes two seconds. He'd be happy to wait after that. Well, sort of. At least he'd know Andy was interested, but he's still completely focussed on killing things.

And, _fine_ , if Andy wants to play Playstation instead of playing with him, then they will play. He doesn't wait for Andy to reply to his question, not that he actually expects a reply, just picks up the CD holder full of games and flicks through it until he finds the one he wants.

"If you want to play, we play," he says; there's still no response other than a murmur from Andy and he sees red for a second, hitting the eject button on the Playstation before he can even think about it. The protest from Andy is ignored, because this is his fucking fault to begin with, and he pops _Pro Evolution Soccer_ into the machine.

The spare controller is already plugged into the machine; he grabs it and hops onto the bed next to Andy, bumping their shoulders together lightly. Andy glares at him, clearly annoyed that Novak didn't let him save whatever he was playing, but he doesn't care. If Andy hadn't been so involved in the stupid game, Novak would have bloody let him save it.

"One item of clothing for every goal against," he says; Andy raises an eyebrow at him and he grins back. He's pretty terrible at this game, which is why he never gets to play in the Rafa-Andy-others _Pro Evo_ competitions they have, because apparently his whining at not being able to play is better than being a loser before they've even started. Andy's words, not his own.

"We're playing strip Playstation?" Andy asks, clearly amused by this whole idea because Novak really is as bad as Andy makes out. Which is the plan; the faster Novak strips (and therefore, loses), the faster they can get to the sex.

"Yes," he replies, not a trace of a joke in his tone. Andy bites his lower lip and turns his attention back to the screen, watching the game load. Novak allows himself the tiniest of smiles, because clearly the plan is working. If he wasn't so sure Andy would catch onto his plan, he'd try a fist pump, because as a plan, this is probably one of his best, killing two birds with one rock. At least he thinks that's the phrase that Andy uses.

He lets Andy set their game up and resists the urge to ask Andy if he can play as England, because all it will get him is a glare and a slightly more annoyed Scot; instead they play as Serbia (Novak) and Scotland (Andy), and maybe if their national teams were really playing, it'd be Andy who would be stripping.

As it is, Novak loses the game 3-0 even though he's not trying to be bad. Yet. Takes off his shoes and jacket, and Andy gives him that look.

"Shoes are one thing, Djokovic," Andy says, not able to hide a grin. Novak resists the urge to smile back but it tugs at the corners of his mouth anyway.

"A shoe, yes? And a pair, so two shoes are two things."

His best innocent look has never worked on Andy, not even when they were kids, and he doesn't even try. Andy raises an eyebrow, implicating that he's cheating but doesn't say another word. Really Novak feels he'd be cheating if he did take more clothes off; two shoes are two pieces of clothing. It's not his fault Andy would rather do this than go straight to sex.

By the middle of the third game he's bored; he's lost his sweater and both socks, clad only in his t-shirt and jeans. Andy's lost only one sock, and that was more by accident than anything else; Novak still isn't sure how he actually ended up scoring that goal, and really, he's more than making up for it in this game.

He isn't trying to distract Andy when his bare foot creeps over Andy's; he slides it beneath soft sweatpants and rubs it against Andy's calf. Andy leans into him in the next moment, relaxing against Novak as their shoulders pres together; he takes his eyes off the screen as Andy smiles, momentarily distracted by Andy being Andy for once, until Andy scores again.

Might not care about the result of this match, but he swears anyway; he is an _athlete_ and no matter what he is doing, he hates to lose. Even though his loss is going to have a much happier ending than some of his wins, and yes, he does mean that in both ways.

The score ends up not mattering; Novak obligingly pulls off his t-shirt and it pools onto the floor. Does the same with his jeans, pulling his underwear with them until they're as low on his hips as they can go and still be on his body. The move works; he can feel Andy's gaze roaming over his chest, his back, his hips, and eventually settling on his dick.

When he looks back at Andy, his cheeks are flushed, eyes dark, and Novak bites back a smirk. _Best fucking plan ever_ he thinks, and if there's going to be a next time to this then he knows this works like a charm.

Although if Andy right now is anything to go by, there probably isn't going to be a next time of Andy ignoring him in favour of a stupid game.

"Nole," Andy chokes out, warm hand resting on his shoulder that wasn't there moments before, and Novak wants nothing more than to kiss him, or possibly push him onto the bed so he can kiss him a _lot_ , but he doesn't feel picky at this moment. "Fuck, can we just get on with this?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he says with a grin; controller is dropped onto the floor as Andy grabs at his hip, pulling Novak towards him, into Andy's lap and though his foot gets tangled in wires, Andy's soon beneath him with too many clothes. "Because you know, there are things better than Playstation."

"I dunno," Andy says, all lazy smiles and easy grin, and Novak leans over to kiss him softly even though Andy Murray can be a total fucking bastard sometimes with that British humour, "it's nice to not have to think about anything but pushing buttons sometimes."

"Well, for sure you can push my buttons any time you like," he smirks, waggling his eyebrows; Andy lasts two seconds before he laughs properly, not that half-hearted media laugh, crinkly eyes and all. "This kind of x and o is better than the other kind." Clarifies when Andy looks momentarily confused. "Kisses and hugs, like xoxo, yes?"

"Yeah," Andy says, still grinning as he traces Novak's jaw with his fingers. The laughter stops as he's pulled into a kiss but he smiles into it, because this is what he's wanted since he walked into the room. This is what he's wanted for the last ten days, Andy beneath him and kissing him, and the hands trailing over his hips that promise so much more.

Losing a competition isn't something Novak enjoys doing. But if the outcome is _this_ , he might be able to get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> The "xs and os" refer to both hugs and kisses and the Playstation buttons.


End file.
